


Home Sweet Home

by CashaMayfield



Series: 25 Fluffy Fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect place isn't always easy to find... and sometimes it's easier than originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[25fluffyfics](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/), prompt 14 - Home. Visit my [fluffy table](http://wildernesstales.livejournal.com/7425.html).
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 28/07/2006

“It’s not right.” Sirius stated, looking around.  
“But we’ve only just walked through the door. How can you tell it’s not right?” Remus asked, leaning against the wall and staring up at Sirius.  
“I just can, don’t ask me why. It’s just not right.”  
“Fine… Do you want to look around the rest of the house, or do you just want to go?” Sirius shrugged.  
“Not much point in looking around is there?”  
“Not if you think it’s not right.” Remus heaved a long suffering sigh and turned to the estate agent. “Sorry, but this one doesn’t seem to be what we’re looking for either.” He apologised. The estate agent sighed as well before turning and opening the door for them.

“You have to be kidding me.” James said as they trudged through the door. Remus just shook his head. “Again? I just can’t believe it.” Sirius disappeared off into the kitchen for some food while Remus lowered himself into an armchair.  
“Sorry James. It’s the same as yesterday…”  
“And the day before.”  
“And the day before that.” Interjected Lily with a smile. Remus held his head in his hands.  
“I know… I’ve got no idea what makes them ‘not right’. They all seem perfectly acceptable to me.”  
“It’s Padfoot… he’s a law unto himself.” James smirked as Sirius walked back into the room and threw himself down on the sofa. “No luck then Sirius?”  
“Nah… they weren’t right.”  
“You’re going to have to put up with us for a bit longer I’m afraid.” Remus said apologetically.  
“It’s okay Moony, you two will find your own place soon.”  
“Not if Sirius has anything to do with it…” Muttered Remus.  
“Hey, I’m just trying to find the right place, that’s all!”  
“Sirius, over the last four days, we’ve looked at thirty different places.”  
“And none of them were right.” Remus sighed.  
“Hopefully we’ll find something tomorrow.”

“It’s not right.” Sirius stated. Remus rolled his eyes and turned to apologise to the estate agent again. They were on their fourth house of the day, and still none of them were right. At least, not right in Sirius’ eyes.  
“I have one more house to show you sirs.” The estate agent explained. “And then, I’m afraid we’ve got nothing else left in your price range.”

Remus blinked as he looked at the house. It was small, and quite a distance from the local town. ‘Oh well…’ he thought, ‘…at least Sirius has got his bike.’ The estate agent was waiting at the door, key in hand. Sirius strode up and stood next to him, waiting for him to open the door. He stepped inside and looked around, pausing before opening his mouth.  
“It’s – “  
“Not right…” Remus finished wearily.  
“Perfect!” Sirius said, glaring at Remus.  
“It is?”  
“Yep. Just perfect.” Both Remus and the estate agent smiled for the first time that week.

James and Lily could hardly believe their ears when Sirius told them they’d found a place that evening. After much celebrating, they all retired to bed in the early hours of the morning.  
“Sirius?”  
“Mmmm?”  
“What makes this house any better than all the other houses we’ve looked at?”  
“It’s home.”  
“Home?”  
“Feels like home. And it’s perfect for us.” Remus snuggled up against Sirius.  
“You’re silly. Don’t you know anywhere would be perfect for us? As long as you’re there, it’ll be home for me.”  



End file.
